Die Gefährten Klappe die Zweite
by SeleneViper
Summary: Zwei absolut durchgeknallte junge Frauen treffen auf die Gefährten; startet wenige Minuten nach der Zerstörung des Ringes. --------- Bitte um Reviews! ;-))


Die Polizeisirenen, die mitten in der Nacht noch intensiver durch die Gassen hallten, waren der jungen Frau auf dem schwarzen Motorrad ein zusätzlicher Ansporn. Nicht, dass sie sich etwas zuschulden hätte kommen lassen - im Gegenteil: seit drei Monaten arbeitete sie nun bereits mit der Polizei zusammen. Mit dem kleinen Nebeneffekt, dass sie durch diese Zusammenarbeit dazu verleitet wurde, bei jeder Ausfahrt die Straßen des kleinen Vorortes als Rennstrecke zu nutzen...  
  
"Ich frage mich, wo die so lange bleibt", murmelte sie, als sie ihre Maschine vor einer Lagerhalle anhielt und die Straße hinunter sah. Die war eine junge FBI-Agentin namens Selene Whitter, der sie zugeteilt worden war, als sie sich bei der Polizei als wichtige Zeugin gemeldet hatte. Selene Whitter, ihres Zeichens talentierteste Beamtin ihres Jahrganges, hatte sich privat eher altmodischen, denn den so bekannten und beliebten modernen Schusswaffen verschrieben. Degen, Schwerter, Dolche - das waren die Dinge, die ihr Herz höher schlagen ließen. Schließlich schätze sie Präzision und - vor allem - leises und effizientes Arbeiten. In den drei Monaten ihrer Zusammenarbeit waren aus den beiden Frauen Freunde geworden, obschon sie äußerst unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten hatten. Karen Kara Carter, eine 25-jährige Amerikanerin mit britischen Wurzeln, hatte nämlich weder etwas für alte Waffen, noch für leises Arbeiten übrig. Sie zog es vor auf ihrem Motorrad die Straßen unsicher zu machen, was ihr bereits eine beachtliche Liste an Strafzetteln eingebracht hatte. Und ihre Bewaffnung hatte sie völlig an moderne Standards angepasst, was nicht zuletzt daher kam, dass sie es irgendwann leid war, sich ständig das Motorrad stehlen zu lassen.  
  
"Na endlich!", kommentierte Karen, als das schwarze Zivilfahrzeug vor der Halle anhielt und die junge Beamtin ausstieg. Selene Whitter seufzte und sah unwillig an der Fassade des Gebäudes hoch. "Wozu die Eile?", fragte sie. "Hier ist doch niemand." Karen quittierte ihre Frage mit einem Schulterzucken. "Es ist ne gute Ausrede, um mal wieder ein bisschen Gas zu geben." Selene seufzte. Manchmal konnten die sogenannten Freunde ganz schön nervtötend sein. "Na schön, und was tun wir jetzt hier?" "Hier", entgegnete Karen und machte eine weitausholende Geste. "sind die Chemikalien versteckt, die ihr schon so lange sucht. Eine Menge sogar." Sie hielt kurz inne, dann setzte sie hinzu: "Und frag mich jetzt nicht, woher ich das weiß. Man kommt eben ganz schön rum, mit so einem Fahrzeug." Selene grinste spöttisch. "Du fährst auch durch Lagerhallen?" Sie wollte eben zu einem kleinen Vortrag über die Straßenverkehrsordnung ansetzen, als ein Geräusch sie abrupt abbrechen ließ. "Was war das denn?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog ihre Waffe, während Karen den Motor ihrer Maschine aufheulen ließ, um jederzeit startbereit zu sein.  
  
Doch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später sollten die beiden merken, dass ihnen ihre Methoden in diesem Fall nur recht wenig nützen sollten - in dem Moment nämlich, in dem in der Halle irgendetwas explodierte und die Gasse mit einem Mal von einem seltsamen, phosphoreszierenden Licht erfüllt war...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kaum dass sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füssen respektive Reifen hatten, fiel ihnen auf, dass sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr in den USA waren, als an ihnen brüllend und grunzend ein Ork vorbeirannte. Verwirrt sahen sie einander an. "Ein Ork...?!" Es war dunkel rundum, Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte, und nahebei erklangen Schreie Flüche, Stöhnen, Klirren aufeinander schlagender Schwerter. Die Verwirrung stieg, ebenso aber die Neugier - natürlich siegte die Neugier.  
  
Karen und Selene wechselten noch einen kurzen Blick, ehe Karen ihr Visier herunterklappte und Selene einen Dolch zur Hand nahm. Selene verdrehte die Augen. "Mmmh...Dunkelheit...richtige Finsternis - und die klappt ihr Visier runter..."  
  
Sie wandte sich an Karen: "Warte erst mal hier - ich seh mir das an. na ja, du kannst mir auch folgen... in einigem Abstand..."  
  
Karen sagte nichts, aber wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass Selene sich schon von ihr abgewandt hatte und geduckt davon schlich. Den Dolch erhoben wollte sie sich erst anpirschen, als sie aber weitere Schreie und Stöhnen vernahm, beschloss sie, das sein zu lassen und eilte voran. Bereit zuzustechen trat sie schließlich aus dem Dickicht heraus und sah sich prüfend um. Das Erste, das ihr auffiel war, dass alle hier Schwerter hatten. Das Zweite, dass ein Ork direkt auf sie zustürmte. Sie starrte auf ihren Dolch und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Ähh....ups!"  
  
Schleunigst steckte sie den Dolch weg und kramte in ihrer Jacke nach etwas, das ihr hier sicher helfen würde.  
  
Der Ork war immer noch etwa zehn Meter entfernt und sie schleuderte ihm etwas entgegen. Das Ding landete knapp hinter dem Ork, explodierte und zerfetzte das Wesen in seine Bestandteile - eine Handgranate. Selene grinste.  
  
In diesem Moment sah sie einen Menschen, der auf einen Uruk einschlug und ihm nach der Reihe seine Einzelteile abtrennte. Ein Ork stürmte heran, in dem Versuch, den Menschen von hinten zu erstechen. "Aragorn!" rief jemand. Der Mensch schien kurz aufzuhorchen, aber der Uruk gab ihm ansonsten keine Möglichkeit, zu reagieren. Der Ork setzte indes zum finalen Schlag mit seinem Schwert an. Ein plötzlicher Luftzug, etwas sauste heran - und der Ork erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Der Mensch wandte sich um, bereit, dem nächsten Feind zu begegnen, sah sich jedoch einem Ork gegenüber, der ihn aus schreckensgeweiteten Augen anstarrte - ein Dolch steckte in seinem Hals. Ein letztes Röcheln entkam ihm und der Ork sank tot zu Boden, während sein Schwert neben ihm auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Der Mensch starrte für einen Moment verdutzt auf den Toten und hob dann den Dolch auf. Eine Hand streckte sich danach aus - aber sie gehörte niemandem, den er kannte. Stattdessen sah er vor sich eine junge Frau, die ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier ansah.  
  
"Bekomme ich meinen Dolch wieder?"  
  
"Hier." Der Mann riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. "Du bist auf der Seite Gondors?"  
  
Die Frau zögerte. "Ähm...jedenfalls bin ich nicht für diese argen Kreaturen da!" Sie zeigte auf den toten Ork.  
  
Er nickte. "Dann hilf mir."  
  
Selene nahm ihre Dolche in die Hände. "Sicher."  
  
Der Mann nickte erneut und eilte Sauron entgegen bzw. dem großen, schwarzen, bösen Wesen in der Ritterrüstung. "Elendil!", rief er und begann auf Sauron einzuschlagen.  
  
Selene und einige andere Menschen versuchten währenddessen ihm die Orks vom Halse zu halten. Gerade als es für die Menschen *sehr* günstig aussah, erklangen Motorengeräusche. Zumindest für Selene - den Gesichtern der anderen nach zu schließen kam es ihnen offensichtlich wie der Aufbrüller eines Dämons vor.  
  
Plötzlich schossen Lichtblitze zwischen den Felsen hervor und erledigten alle Orks im Umkreis von zehn Metern. Laserstrahlen... Selene seufzte. Na, wer konnte *das* wohl sein?!  
  
Und richtig - Karen raste in diesem Moment auf ihrem Motorrad daher, schwarz, in der Dunkelheit gut sichtbar also - wären da nicht die Feuer gewesen, die überall brannten und Karen ein extrem schauriges Aussehen verliehen. Die Menschen rundum schrien verschreckt auf und redeten etwas von Schwarzen Reitern......von Nàz-gul..." Nàz-was?! Selene verstand kein Wort, nur soviel, dass sie einschreiten musste ehe diese Leute sich auf Karen stürzten und zu verbranntem Fleisch verarbeitet würden.  
  
"Ähm.... hey! Halt.....das ist kein schwarzer Reiter! Hey?! Hört ihr mir zu?!"  
  
Sie hörten ihr offensichtlich nicht zu, also stellte sie dem erstbesten ein Bein und rief: "Hallo-die-ist-NICHT-euer-Feind! Wenden wir uns dann bitte wieder diesem komischen schwarzen Wesen zu?!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick brüllte das komische schwarze Ding laut auf wie vor Schreck und löste sich ganz plötzlich in Luft auf. Trotz des Geschreis, des plötzlichen Jubels der Menschen glaubte Selene ein bedauerndes Seufzen zu hören, das offensichtlich von Karen kam, die eben ihre Laserpistole zurücksteckte.  
  
Der Mann, der eben noch gegen das Wesen gekämpft hatte, wandte sich zu Selene um und lächelte glücklich und erleichtert. "Wir haben es geschafft - der Ringträger hat es geschafft! Sauron ist fort! Endlich ! »  
  
Selene zögerte und lächelte obwohl sie immer noch leicht verwirrt war.  
  
Ahja....Ringträger....Sauron...mmh....klar, jeder wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte...  
  
Der Mann, umringt von seinen jubelnden Freunden, sah erneut zu Selene. "Ich bin Aragorn", sagt er.  
  
Sie nickte. "Ich heiße Selene.... die da drüben.... die schwarze Gestalt, ist Karen."  
  
Aragorn blickte Karen misstrauisch an. Da sie aber derzeit keine Gefahr darzustellen schien, lächelte er höflich - immerhin hatte sie vorhin Orks erledigt - der Gute, was der alles nicht wusste...  
  
Eben trat ein Elb zu Aragorn und lächelte sanft. " "Es ist gelungen Elessar." Ein älterer Mann in einer grauen Kutte stellte sich neben ihn und fügte hinzu: "Lass uns zurückkehren in dein Königreich, Aragorn, Erbe von Gondor."  
  
Aragorn nickte und sie machten sich auf nach Gondor. 


End file.
